Scavenger Hunt (Interactive Story)
by Hesturoth
Summary: For those of you who enjoy an interactive story. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien are going to have a sleep-over at Nino's, but decide to have a scavenger hunt before curfew. Lots of ways this could go down. Rated T for minor innuendo and implied cursing.
1. Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Adrien felt bad for telling his father that the school was having a lock-in when he was really just getting together for a sleep-over with Nino, Alya, and Marinette, and it showed as he stood at the top of the stairs to the school watching his bodyguard drive away since the other three had been spotted walking towards the school.

"What's with the long face?" Alya smirked at him. "Afraid you're going to get caught?"

Adrien smiled genuinely at the trio. "Not any more... So, what's the plan? I-I've never been to a sleep-over..." Adrien sounded a bit bashful offering that tidbit of information.

"It's okay, Adrien." Marinette smiled brightly. "This is actually our first mixed sleep-over. So, it's kinda new to us too." Adrien seemed to look more comfortable knowing he wasn't the only one experiencing something new.

"So..." Alya began. "I was thinking we could play a game before we head over to Nino's for the sleep-over. Nino's parents said we just had to be back before 11."

"Cool, whatcha thinking?" Nino replied as he fist-bumped Adrien and then turned to face the others.

"A scavenger hunt!" Alya could hardly contain her excitement. "The team that loses has to sleep on the floor."

"Team?" Marinette asked.

"Yes... of course. Me and Nino against you and Adrien." Alya smirked at Marinette's blush while she was obviously thinking of being alone with Adrien as they ran all over Paris.

"I'm game!" Adrien piped up. "What do we have to get?"

"That's just it. Each team gets to pick 5 items so we have 10 items to get. For example, the first item could be _something that makes a distinct sound_." Nino handed Adrien a piece of paper and a pen so he could write down the items.

"Anything that makes a sound? Like would a radio work?" Marinette tried to clarify.

"No. Like a squeaky toy or an air horn. Something distinct." Alya clarified.

"Okay... that's one." Adrien looked at Marinette and shrugged. "How about, _something from the 80's_?" Marinette grinned and both teams wrote down the item.

"_Something that would light up_," offered Alya, "like a flashlight or a light pen."

After watching Adrien update the list, Marinette added, "A _match book_, like one you find at a hotel or a night club."

Nino adjusted his cap as he watch Alya write down the latest item. "A _hat_!" Nino smirked with a giggle from Alya.

"Hey!" Adrien objected, until he realized two could play at that game. "A _scarf_."

"Okay sunshine boy. A _pigeon feather_... and it has to be real." Alya's smirk grew as Marinette scowled at her.

Marientte's scowl turned into a smirk of her own as Alya's expression changed to worry. "A _video of each team member fetching a rock from the deep end of a swimming pool_."

Nino objected. "Hey! Alya and I can barely see when we're swimming because we have to take our glasses off!"

Adrien countered with, "So? I'll be sneezing the entire game!"

Alya didn't take her glare away from Marinette, who just smirked harder. "Fine! A _Kwagatama_!"

Marinette's face twisted in confusion as both boys both said, "A what?"

"A Kwagatama! Kwa-ga-ta-ma... Google it if you don't know what it is." Alya smirked widely and then leaned over to Nino and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Marinette typed on her phone like she was goggling the word and then leaned over to Adrien and whispered, "I got it. I know what to look for." Turning back to Alya, she smirked. "One more item, a_ lucky charm_."

Alya grabbed Nino's hand and stormed off.

* * *

**To follow Marinette and Adrien, jump to Chapter 2: "Marinette and Adrien"**

**To follow Alya and Nino, jump to Chapter 15: "Alya and Nino"**


	2. Marinette and Adrien

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Marinette watched as Alya dragged Nino away with a huff. Marinette shook her head and turned to Adrien. "Sorry about that. Alya can get a little competitive sometimes."

"No worries. You ready to get started? Where should we go first?"

"Let's head to my room. I need a swimsuit and there are a few items I have laying around that we can use for the scavenger hunt."

Adrien held out his hand, indicating Marinette should lead the way. Marinette giggled and then started walking for home. As they entered the bakery, they heard Sabine say, "Oh! Marinette! I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow. Is anything wrong?"

"No Mama. We're doing a scavenger hunt and need a few items from my room."

"Mrs. Cheng," Adrien greeted and she replied with a smile.

"Okay dear. Don't spend _too much_ time up there or you might lose the scavenger hunt."

"We won't Mama. We'll just be in and out." Marinette stopped in her tracks and blushed deeply as she saw her mother smirk.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked with concern etched on his face.

Marinette took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm fine. Thanks. Let's go." Sabine was still smirking as the two teens disappeared from sight.

Marinette showed Adrien into the apartment and then up to her room. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a swimsuit. She then grabbed a copy of the Derby Hat she had designed for Gabriel's competition. Finally, she grabbed her night-light.

Turning to Adrien she smiled and pulled something else out from her pocket and held it up. Adrien gasped. "You... You still carry it with you?" Marinette smiled at Adrien and nodded. Adrien smiled brightly and pulled something from his pocket and held it up to what Marinette was holding. Marinette blushed deeply seeing both lucky charms side-by-side.

Marinette almost got lost in the moment, but then remembered the scavenger hunt... and what kind of grief she'd catch from her mother if she lingered too long. She looked around and found a backpack for the items. "Here... This will make it easy to carry everything." After placing the items in the backpack, she asked, "Should we go to your room next?"

* * *

**To go to Adrien's Room next, jump to Chapter 3: "Adrien's Room"**

**To go looking for other items first, jump to Chapter 10: "Look for Match Book"**


	3. Adrien's Room

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

As the couple approached the Agreste mansion, Adrien suddenly realized he had to explain why they were there. As they entered the foyer, he was met by Nathalie, who asked, "Adrien, did you forget something? You know we could have had your bodyguard bring you anything you missed."

"I know. But it's such a lovely night that some of us were going to go swimming and I thought it'd be nice to walk over. Marinette decided to join me." Nathalie nodded as Adrien and Marinette walked past her and into Adrien's room.

Adrien grabbed his swimsuit. He pitched it to Marinette who quickly stuffed it into the backpack. Adrien went into his closet and came out with his favorite blue scarf. He couldn't help but notice the blush on Marinette's face as he tossed it to her. Lastly he grabbed a DVD of _The Terminator _for something from the 80's.

Adrien and Marinette quickly left the mansion and headed over to the recreation center to use the swimming pool. Marinette picked up a rock on the walk over. She made sure to pick one that was black so it'd be easier to spot.

Marinette fished Adrien's swimsuit out of the backpack and handed it to him. They parted ways and entered into their respective locker rooms to change. Adrien was finished first and was hanging out at the swimming pool, looking at the depths written on the side of the pool when he heard a gasp. He turned around to find Marinette blushing. He felt his own cheeks start to burn as he saw Marinette with her hair down and in a cute one-piece swimsuit, which was very flattering on her. Marinette dropped the backpack where she stood and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette shook herself out of her daydreams and pulled the rock out of the backpack. She started recording the video on her phone. She held up the rock and announced, "Here's the rock." She focused the phone on Adrien and similarly announced, "H-Here's A-Adrien." Adrien waved nervously. She kept the phone in one hand as she recorded herself throwing the rock into the deep end of the pool. She followed Adrien diving in and retrieving the rock.

She handed the phone over to Adrien after he had dried his hands with a towel. Adrien announced, "Here's Marinette." Her cheeks were almost the same color as her red swimsuit. Adrien tossed the rock back into the pool and Marinette jumped in after it, albeit not as gracefully as Adrien. Adrien kept the video on her as she came back up with the rock and smiled at the camera. Adrien stopped the recording and smiled at Marinette as he helped her out of the pool.

Adrien's hands held onto Marinette's a little longer than was appropriate after helping her up. Marinette's face reddened considerably and he realized he hadn't let go. "S-Sorry."

"D-Don't apologize. Th-Thanks for h-helping me out of the p-pool."

The moment was interrupted by Alya's voice. "You two are already done with the video, huh?"

"Good Luck." Marinette responded as she grabbed her backpack and she walked away with Adrien to go get changed back into their street clothes.

Adrien once again beat Marinette out of the locker room and was watching as Alya was still trying to fetch the rock. "Mesmerizing, isn't it?" Marinette asked as she came up behind him.

"It's almost hypnotizing," Adrien replied as Marinette pulled him out of the recreation center. She smirked as Alya's voice lingered behind them with a few choice words.

After exiting the building, Marinette turned to Adrien and asked, "Do you want to get the feather first or last?"

* * *

**To get the feather first, jump to Chapter 4: "Adrien Learns Something"**

**To get the feather last, jump to Chapter 7: "Adrien Sees Something"**


	4. Adrien Learns Something

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Let's get the feather over with," Adrien stated.

Adrien and Marinette both looked around and didn't see any birds, much less pigeons. It was already dark. "I wonder where they go at night?" Marinette asked as she pulled out her phone. A quick search later and she had her answer, "Apparently, under bridges."

"That's not going to work out very well." Adrien frowned.

Marinette looked nervous. "H-Hey, A-Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you meet me at the school? I'll get the feather and meet you there to go get the rest of the items."

"How are you going to get a feather?"

"I... I have my ways. Please, just trust me."

"I... I do trust you. Just... be safe."

Adrien watched as Marinette ran off and then said to himself, "I'll be right behind you... just in case."

As he followed her towards the bridge over the Seine, in front of the Eiffel Tower, he poked at Plagg through his shirt. "Make sure you're ready, just in case Marinette needs Cat Noir to swoop in an save her."

"Whatever, lover boy." Adrien shook his head at Plagg's comment, but was too busy keeping an eye on Marinette to respond.

Adrien paused as he saw Marinette stop and look down an alley. She looked around, but thankfully she didn't see him. He didn't want her to think he didn't trust her. It's just that he knew how clumsy she was and that she could get hurt if she fell into the river.

Adrien scrunched his eyebrows as he watched her run into the alley, likely after something she saw that could help her get a feather. Marinette was creative after all. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of light come from the alley. Was she taking a picture of something?

Adrien realized a little too late that she was not taking a picture. He sat straight down onto the grass as Ladybug emerged from the alley. His eyes were fixed on her as she lassoed the bridge and disappeared underneath it. He saw pigeon's scatter from under the bridge and Ladybug swing down to grab a feather and land back on top of the bridge.

Adrien was able to regain his composure enough to get himself to his feet and run back to the school as Ladybug reentered the alley.

Adrien got back to the school about 2 minutes before Marinette. "Plagg! I can't believe it. Marinette's Ladybug!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? So... So, that's great! I... think."

"What are you going to do now that you know?"

"I don't know... I... Luka. Marinette likes Luka. That must be who she was talking about all this time, right?"

"Are you sure? When was the first time she said she liked someone else?"

"When the ice cream man was akumatized."

"And when did she meet Luka?"

"Well, she's known Juleka for a while, so it could easily have been before that."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, Plagg." Adrien's eyes grew wide. "If Marinette is Ladybug, and Alya was talking about something called a Kwagatama, does that mean, Alya knows Marinette's Ladybug? What is a Kwagatama, anyway?"

"Hold out your hand..." Adrien did as he was told and Plagg flew up, humming, and twisting around. He spit into Adrien's hand.

"Eww! Plagg!" Adrien watched as the spit disappeared and was replaced by a black, tooth-shaped piece of some kind of jewelry. It had a hole in the widest section of it.

"It's a special gift we kwamis can bestow to our chosen. It's made up of hairs from every other Cat Noir."

"Wow. Thanks Plagg!"

"Hey!" Marinette yelled as she got close to the school and Plagg went to hide as Adrien stuffed the Kwagatama into his pocket.

"Hey! Any trouble?"

"None!"

Marinette was still at the bottom of the stairs and held up the feather in a zip-lock bag. "I thought it might help if I kept it in this."

"That was a... great idea, My-Marinette. You're always so creative and helpful."

Marinette blushed, not catching the slip up. "Th-Thank you, Adrien."

Adrien and Marinette walked over to the nearby hotel and got a match book. While there, they also found a noise maker for a birthday party someone had dropped.

As they walked out, Adrien turned to Marinette and said, "That's 9 of the 10 items. You said you knew how to get the last one... the Kwagatama?"

Marinette looked nervous. Adrien looked around and then took her hand and lead her to the park. He sat them down on a bench and faced her.

"I... uh... learned what a Kwagatama is today also." Marinette's eyes widened in shock. She knew her Google search from earlier had produced no real results.

"How... How did you find out?" Marinette asked with pink cheeks.

"Plagg gave me one when I asked what it was." He pulled his Kwagatama out of his pocket and held it up for Marinette to see.

"Th-That was nice of him..." Marinette's eyes widened as she realized what his words meant. "No... It... It can't be... Can it?"

"I'm sorry Bugaboo, but I followed you in case you accidentally slipped and fell into the Seine. I know how clumsy you can be. I didn't expect to see you transform. I figured I'd have to be the one to save you as Cat Noir." Adrien chuckled a little.

"Well, Kitty. I guess we have all 10 items. But, don't you think we should get back to the school before Alya and Nino?"

* * *

**To meet Alya and Nino, jump to Chapter 5: "Talk Later"**

**To ditch Alya and Nino, jump to Chapter 6: "Talk Now"**


	5. Talk Later

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Yeah... I guess you're right. We have lots of time to talk and I'm sure you'd like some time to process everything beforehand." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and followed Marinette back to the school.

"It looks like we won!" Marinette was excited.

"I seem to recall you enjoy that... very much. Especially when beating me at Ultimate Mecha Strike III."

"Guilty as charged... I can be... a little competitive myself..."

"I've noticed... on both sides."

Marinette blushed and pulled out Adrien's Kwagatama. It looked almost exactly like the one Tikki gave her, but it was black and hers was red. Then it hit her and she pulled hers out from under her shirt and held it up to his.

"You already had one also?" Adrien seemed surprised, but knew he shouldn't have been. Marinette just nodded while fiddling with the two Kwagatamas. "Since Alya was the one to add it to the list... does that mean she knows your identity?"

Marinette stopped what she was doing and glared at Adrien for having the audacity to even think that. "No! Of course not. I'd never have revealed my identity to anyone before Cat Noir."

"Oh? Then how... how did she know what a Kwagatama was?"

"She's Rena Rouge. Trixx gave her one a few months back when we needed Rena Rouge on Alya's birthday."

Adrien's hand flew up to his head. "I never even considered that was the case. But, wouldn't she be violating her secret identity since she'd have to tell Nino what a Kwagatama was?"

"No. At least not with Nino." Marinette took in a breath and smiled at Adrien like she was in on a joke that he wasn't. "Nino's Carapace and I had to give them their miraculouses at the same time on Heroes Day."

Adrien sat down on the nearest step. Not only was Marinette Ladybug, but his best friend was Carapace and Alya was Rena Rouge. Adrien was reconsidering everything he knew to be true in his life when he heard Marinette yell, "Aha!"

"What?" Marinette sat down next to Adrien and held up the two Kwagatamas. She flipped his over and demonstrated how perfectly they fit together to make the yin-yang symbol. "It's like they were meant to complement each other."

Adrien smiled brightly at Marinette. "Just like us."

Marinette blushed and looked into Adrien's eyes. "Yes... Just like us."

Marinette handed Adrien's Kwagatama back to him and slipped hers back over her head and tucked it into her shirt. She leaned against Adrien and rested her head on his shoulder, prompting him to put his arm around her. They sat quietly together for several minutes until they heard Alya yell, "NO!"

Alya and Nino arrived to find Adrien and Marinette still sitting together with Marinette having what appeared to be a permanent smile and blush. "Dudes, you look comfy," Nino teased.

"We are," Marinette replied dreamily.

"Okay..." Alya started. "So you beat us back, but did you get all 10 items?"

"I think so," Adrien stated as they pulled the backpack around and unzipped it.

Marinette pulled out each item and showed them the video. Alya counted out the 9 items she could see. "Ha! I knew you wouldn't find a Kwagatama."

"Let's see your items," Marinette barked back.

They inspected the 9 items, including the 45 minute video of Alya and Nino diving for the rock... of which they fast forwarded through most of it just to verify. "I don't see your Kwagatama," Adrien pointed out.

Alya winked at Nino and pulled out a small tail-shaped piece of jewelry that was orange and white, similar to a fox tail. "Behold, a Kwagatama!"

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows and then said, "It looks kinda like mine," as she pulled out her Kwagatama on her necklace and took it off. "But, mine's red."

Alya lost all color in her face realizing the only way Marinette could have a Kwagatama, but knew she couldn't say anything with Adrien around. Marinette and Adrien both started smiling at how Alya was squirming. "Fine!" Alya finally conceded. "You won! But you and I are going to have a _LONG _conversation tonight, girl."

Nino laughed a little and then turned to Alya and said, "I thought you said only miraculous holders could get Kwagatama?"

"Nino!" Alya whisper-yelled and darted her eyes between him and Adrien as if to say they shouldn't be having that conversation in front of him.

"A what kind of holder?" Adrien asked and all the air went out of Alya's lungs.

Marinette replied for Nino, "A miraculous holder."

"Oh, that's what I thought he said. But, how would Nino know?"

It was Nino's turn to turn pale. "Alya? Help!"

Adrien laughed a little and then pulled out his Kwagatama. "It's okay Nino, I just got mine tonight." He held his out next to Marinette's and Alya's. "I guess you'll just have to wait until we need Carapace again to get yours."

"Yeah, dude. I guess."

It was at that point that Alya could no longer contain herself. "WAIT! Oh no. Don't tell me. This just can't be true. It's bad enough that Marinette is... But I refuse to accept that Adrien is..." Alya's hands were flailing back and forth between Marinette and Adrien.

It was then that Nino realized what Adrien had said. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell me you were Carapace."

"It was supposed to be a secret!" Alya yelled.

"And whose fault is it that it's no longer a secret?" Marinette asked.

Having all the wind knocked out of her sails, Alya dropped her head and admitted, "Mine."

* * *

**The End**


	6. Talk Now

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Could... Could we just forget about the scavenger hunt and talk now? If you're like me, then we have a lot of stuff to process and I'd rather do it before we have to get back to Nino's for the sleep-over."

Marinette wanted to argue that they'd lose, but was overwhelmed by the look on Adrien's face. She could tell this was important to him. "Okay, Kitty. Let's talk."

"I guess my first question is if Alya already knows you're Ladybug since she's the one that put the Kwagatama on the list."

"No. Absolutely not. I'd never have revealed my identity to anyone except for Cat Noir. He's my partner. He deserved to know first."

Adrien smiled at her. "Then, how does Alya know what Kwagatama is?"

"Because..." Marinette took a deep breath. "She's Rena Rouge. She got her Kwagatama a few months back when we needed Rena Rouge on Alya's birthday."

Adrien chuckled a little. "That makes sense. You're the one who got to pick Rena Rouge. It'd make sense that you'd pick your best friend. But, wouldn't she have to tell Nino that she's Rena Rouge to explain why she has a Kwagatama?"

"Not really." Marinette looked away briefly and then back to Adrien. "Nino is Carapace. He just hasn't gotten a Kwagatama yet."

"And... They know about each other?"

"Yes... I didn't have time on Heroes Day to give them their miraculouses separately."

"They've certainly done a good job of keeping it a secret."

"They have. I'm proud of them. So... now you know the identities of everyone... except Hawk Moth."

"Do you know Hawk Moth's identity?"

"NO! Sorry... I mean, no. If I did know, then Cat Noir would've been the first person I'd tell."

In the distance, they heard Alya yell, "Woo Hoo!"

"I guess we lost the scavenger hunt. Sorry." Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

"It's... It's okay. This is more important. You're more important."

Adrien blushed a little. "That gets me to my second question. You said you liked someone else. Is... Is it Luka?"

Marinette giggled. "No. I didn't even know Luka until the music festival."

"Oh... That was after Andre was akumatized."

"Exactly. So, it can't be Luka."

"If it's not Luka... then do you mind if I ask... who is it?"

Marinette smiled brightly. "Let's see if you can guess while I describe him."

"Okay..."

"I didn't like him the first time I met him. But, then he changed my mind and I fell head over heels for him. I fell so hard that I could barely make a sentence around him for the longest time. It's gotten better recently."

"What did he do to change your mind?"

"He gave me his umbrella."

Adrien's eyes widened. Either Marinette was in the habit of getting umbrellas from boys, or she was talking about him. "Sounds... familiar."

"It should. I'm sure you're thinking of the right person."

"Is... is it... me?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes. I couldn't accept your feelings as Cat Noir because I was crushing on you as Adrien Agreste."

"But... you said you were just into fashion."

"You were right the first time, when you asked if I was lying."

"Guess I just couldn't accept the fact that you had a crush on me. I always thought you were nervous around me because of what happened with the gum. That... and I couldn't bear the thought of having to reject your feelings because of my crush on Ladybug. So, I was willing to buy any excuse you wanted to sell."

"I guess we were just stuck in a Love... Square."

Adrien smiled at Marinette and nodded. "That's a perfect description."

"We probably shouldn't keep Alya and Nino waiting too much longer. It's getting close to 10:30."

"What are we going to say to Alya and Nino? Are we going to reveal our identities?"

"No. We already lost. We should just say we couldn't find a Kwagatama."

Adrien stood up and helped Marinette up. They walked back to the school slowly, holding hands, with Marinette leaning on Adrien's arm.

"What took you two love birds so long?" Alya teased when she saw them walking back hand-in-hand.

"We didn't find a Kwagatama," Marinette offered.

"Aha! I knew that'd get you!" Alya exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, you got us. Can we just head back to Nino's? It's getting pretty late already." Marinette leaned her head back onto Adrien's shoulder.

The two couples headed back to Nino's and had a good sleep-over... even if Marinette and Adrien had to sleep on the floor.

* * *

**The End**


	7. Adrien Sees Something

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"I'd rather save the feather for last," Adrien said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand." Marinette looked around and saw a party supply store just down the street from the recreation center. She pointed towards it. "I bet we can find something that makes a distinct sound in there."

Adrien smiled and they walked down to the store together. As they walked down the aisles, looking for some type of noise maker, Marinette nudged Adrien's shoulder. He looked up and she glanced between him and something further down the aisle. Adrien turned around and saw his bodyguard headed towards the check-out. Adrien quickly turned around and hurried Marinette to the far end of the aisle. "I-I think it's just a coincidence. But, let's wait for him to leave to make sure he doesn't see us."

Marinette nodded. She looked over and happened to notice a rattler. She picked it up and handed it to Adrien, who just took it while still watching the check-out. After his bodyguard exited the store, he finally looked down and then smiled brightly at Marinette. "That was lucky."

After paying for the rattler, they poked their heads out of the store and looked both ways to make sure Adrien's bodyguard was not lurking around. Hesitantly, the made their way down the street.

Adrien spotted a club down the road a little and pointed to it. "I bet we can get a match book in there."

As they were walking to the club, Marinette spotted some pigeons fluttering around a street light. "You go get the match book and I'll go get a feather."

"Deal." Adrien crossed the street as Marinette headed over to the street light.

Adrien entered the club, and walked past the big sign saying _Karaoke Night_. As he walked over toward the bar, he heard the most beautiful voice singing on stage. "_Every move you make. Every vow you break. Every smile you fake. Every claim you stake. I'll be watching you._"

Adrien grabbed the match book from the bar and turned around to see who could sing so beautifully. His eyes widened and all the color drained from his face as he saw his bodyguard on stage.

Marinette arrived back to find Adrien standing outside, staring into the distance, completely drained of color, and not responding to any amount of pleading, shaking, or hand waving.

Marinette was beside herself. Adrien wasn't reacting to anything. Suddenly, she had an idea. She pulled the feather from the backpack. She had put it in a zip-lock bag to keep Adrien from sneezing, but hopefully, this would work.

Marinette held the zip-lock bag under Adrien's nose and slowly unzipped it. Adrien's nose twitched a little. Marinette eyes widened. Adrien's nose twitched again. Marinette's eyes widened even more... and then... "A-CHOO!"

Marinette quickly zipped the bag back again and stuffed it into backpack. Adrien sniffled and shook his head side-to-side, blinking wildly. "W-What? W-Where am I? What happened?"

"I don't know. I got back from getting the feather and you were catatonic."

Adrien started recounting what happened. "I went into the club and noticed it was Karaoke Night. I heard the most wonderful voice as I went to the bar to get the match book." He held up the match book and Marinette grabbed it, stuffing it into the backpack. "I turned around to see who was singing and..."

"And?" Marinette watched as the color started draining from Adrien's face again. She quickly shook him before he was completely gone again.

"S-Sorry."

"It's okay. But... Who was singing?"

"It was... my bodyguard."

Marinette straightened up and looked between Adrien and door several times. "Come on... Let's get out of here."

As they speed walked away from the club, Marinette realized she had to figure out what to do about the last item... the Kwagatama.

* * *

**To have Marinette _find_ one, jump to Chapter 8: "I found a Kwagatama"**

**To have Marinette confess to Adrien, jump to Chapter 9: "My Kwagatama"**


	8. I found a Kwagatama

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Marinette face-palmed herself. "We forgot about the Kwagatama!"

"Oh yeah. I saw you look it up earlier. What is a Kwagatama?"

"It's like a specially shaped bead."

"Oh. What does it look like?"

"It's shaped like a tear-drop and has a hole in the portion of the bead that's wider."

"Where could we get just one?"

"Well... I need to get some more beads anyway. I know of a store that sells them by weight."

Marinette led Adrien to the store and they looked over the beads. "Hey Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Get a bag with some of each color for me and I'll check the other aisle."

"Sure."

Marinette slipped around the corner and slipped off her necklace that had the Kwagatama on it. "Marinette?"

"Yes, Tikki?"

"Aren't you worried Alya will figure out you're Ladybug?"

"She hasn't yet. And, I'll have Adrien to back me up that we bought it."

"Okay... If you're sure..."

"I am Tikki. Thanks for being concerned."

Marinette slipped the chain back around her neck and went back to Adrien. "I found a Kwagatama."

"Excellent." Adrien inspected it as Marinette held it up. "Hold onto it so we can make sure it doesn't get lost with the other beads."

As they got to the check-out, Adrien could've sworn he saw his bodyguard exiting the store and shook his head. They paid for the beads, being careful to have the Kwagatama on the pile to be weighed, but not get covered over.

Marinette put the Kwagatama into the backpack. Adrien and Marinette headed back to the school. They were first, so they sat down on the steps.

Marinette was tired. She leaned against Adrien and rested her head on his shoulder, prompting him to put his arm around her. They sat quietly together for several minutes until they heard Alya yell, "NO!"

Alya and Nino arrived to find Adrien and Marinette still sitting together with Marinette having what appeared to be a permanent smile and blush. "Dudes, you look comfy," Nino teased.

"We are," Marinette replied dreamily.

"Okay..." Alya started. "So you beat us back, but did you get all 10 items?"

"I think so," Adrien stated as they pulled the backpack around and unzipped it.

Marinette pulled out each item and showed them the video. Alya counted out the 10 items she could see. "How! How did you get a Kwagatama?"

"We bought it at a fashion supply store," Adrien answered.

Alya picked up the Kwagatama and inspected it. "Let's see your items," Marinette prodded.

They inspected the 10 items, including the 45 minute video of Alya and Nino diving for the rock... of which they fast forwarded through most of it just to verify.

"Your Kwagatama looks like the one we bought," Adrien announced. Alya again inspected her Kwagatama next to the one provided my Marinette and Adrien.

"Fine! You win!" Alya huffed and handed the Kwagatama back to Marinette. "I don't know how you found it at a store, but I can't prove it's not a Kwagatama."

Alya turned back to Nino who was scratching his head. He was just about to ask something, but Alya shushed him and glared at him. "S-Sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Marinette asked.

"N-Nothing. Alya just thought the two of you wouldn't be able to get a Kwagatama."

"Well... she just didn't realize how competitive I can be," Marinette quipped with smirk.

"Let's just head back to Nino's" Alya huffed. She was going to need extra blankets if she was going to be sleeping on the floor.

* * *

**The End**


	9. My Kwagatama

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Marinette peeked into her purse. Tikki looked up at her and smiled brightly, as if she was telling Marinette everything was going to be okay.

Marinette took a deep breath. "Uh... Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"We didn't get the Kwagatama yet."

"I forgot about that. You looked it up earlier. What is a Kwagatama?"

"I didn't really look it up earlier. I already knew what it was. I just needed Alya to think I didn't. I knew she added it to list thinking we couldn't get one."

"Oh... Okay then. Where do we get it?"

"We've always had it with us."

"I don't understand. I've seen everything that's gone into the backpack."

"It's... It's not in the backpack." Marinette and Adrien had reached the park. She motioned for Adrien to sit down. They sat facing each other and Adrien could tell Marinette was nervous.

"It's okay. You can tell me. Even if it's some embarrassing female thing."

Marinette giggle a little. "It's not an embarrassing female thing. Alya wouldn't add something _like that _to the list."

Adrien chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I guess not."

"Adrien... I'm going to have to tell you something that you're not going to believe initially. But it's true. And... I feel bad about being forced to tell you just so we can win this scavenger hunt."

"Why would you feel bad? And why would you think I wouldn't believe you?"

"I feel bad because there's someone else who really deserves to be told first."

"Who?"

Marinette hesitated a little before answering. "Cat Noir."

Adrien's eyes widened. "Why would he deserve to be told first?"

"Because... he's my partner."

"You're not his partner. Ladybug is."

"Exactly." Marinette turned her head away as she allowed some time for the truth to sink in.

"No way! You're pulling my leg. You have to be."

"Tikki..." Marinette called for Tikki, figuring it'd be the easiest way.

Tikki flew up and smiled at Adrien. "Pleased to meet you formally Adrien. I'm Tikki. I'm Ladybug's kwami."

Plagg flew out and said, "So, we're doing it this way this time, huh?"

Marinette heard the extra voice and turned around, seeing Plagg. "Plagg?"

"Hello Ladybug. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Marinette looked at Adrien. He rubbed the back of his neck and stated, "Surprise!"

"No way! You're pulling my leg. You have to be."

"I'm afraid not, Bugaboo." Marinette was officially in shock. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. "At least... you don't have to be disappointed that you didn't tell me first."

Marinette lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to have to thank Alya now."

Adrien hugged her back and then stiffened. "W-What about the other boy you like?"

Marinette smiled brightly. "Let's see if you can guess while I describe him."

"Okay..."

"I didn't like him the first time I met him. But, then he changed my mind and I fell head over heels for him. I fell so hard that I could barely make a sentence around him for the longest time. It's gotten better recently."

"What did he do to change your mind?"

"He gave me his umbrella."

Adrien's eyes widened. Either Marinette was in the habit of getting umbrellas from boys, or she was talking about him. "Sounds... familiar."

"It should. I'm sure you're thinking of the right person."

"Is... is it... me?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes. I couldn't accept your feelings as Cat Noir because I was crushing on you as Adrien Agreste."

"But... you said you were just into fashion."

"You were right the first time, when you asked if I was lying."

"Guess I just couldn't accept the fact that you had a crush on me. I always thought you were nervous around me because of what happened with the gum. That... and I couldn't bear the thought of having to reject your feelings because of my crush on Ladybug. So, I was willing to buy any excuse you wanted to sell."

"I guess we were just stuck in a Love... Square."

Adrien smiled at Marinette and nodded. "That's a perfect description."

In the distance, they heard Alya yell, "Woo Hoo!"

"I guess we lost the scavenger hunt. Sorry." Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

"Suddenly... It doesn't seem so important." Marinette smiled brightly at Adrien.

"No... It doesn't."

"We probably shouldn't keep Alya and Nino waiting too much longer. It's getting close to 10:30."

"You never told me what a Kwagatama is."

Marinette pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. "Tikki gave it to me on my birthday."

"How does Alya know what a Kwagatama is then?"

"She's Rena Rouge. Trixx gave her one on her birthday when we needed her to help fight an akuma."

"Should we show yours to her?"

"We already lost. We should just say we couldn't find a Kwagatama."

Adrien stood up and helped Marinette up. They walked back to the school slowly, holding hands, with Marinette leaning on Adrien's arm.

"What took you two love birds so long?" Alya teased when she saw them walking back hand-in-hand.

"We didn't find a Kwagatama," Marinette offered.

"Aha! I knew that'd get you!" Alya exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, you got us. Can we just head back to Nino's? It's getting pretty late already." Marinette leaned her head back onto Adrien's shoulder.

The two couples headed back to Nino's and had a good sleep-over... even if Marinette and Adrien had to sleep on the floor.

* * *

**The End**


	10. Look for Match Book

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"The hotel is on the way to my room. Let's get the match book first. Besides, Nathalie should be heading home in about 20 minutes. We might actually be able to sneak into the mansion and use the swimming pool there if we don't bump into her." Adrien smiled at Marinette as they left the bakery and he held the door open for her.

"I'm following your lead on this." Marinette smiled as she walked out the door.

They headed over to the hotel and was spotted by Chloe. "Adrikins!"

Adrien cringed as Chloe flung herself on him. Marinette gave him a look of pity and mouthed _I'm going inside to get the match book_. Adrien nodded, knowing it'd probably be best to keep Marinette and Chloe separate.

"Hello, Chloe. What brings you outside tonight?"

"Oh... I was just getting my nails done." She held her hands up in front of Adrien's nose. "Don't they just look perfect!"

"Uh... yeah." Adrien spotted Marinette sneaking out of the hotel and waving the match book.

"So... come on up and we'll hang out!"

"Sorry, Chloe. But I'm already spending the night at Nino's tonight and I have to head over there."

"Oh... Well... I guess you need your guy-time. See you Monday!"

"See you Monday Chloe. Have a good weekend."

Chloe disappeared into the hotel and Adrien walked over to Marinette. "Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay. I know she's your friend. I just wish... she'd respect your personal space."

"Chloe just doesn't have a lot of friends. It skews her perspective of boundaries."

Marinette felt a small twinge of sympathy, but followed Adrien down the street. They walked towards Adrien's mansion and noticed a party supply store. Marinette pointed it out. "I bet we can find something that makes a distinct sound in there."

Adrien smiled and they walked down to the store together. As they walked down the aisles, looking for some type of noise maker, Marinette nudged Adrien's shoulder. He looked up and she glanced between him and something further down the aisle. Adrien turned around and saw his bodyguard headed towards the check-out. Adrien quickly turned around and hurried Marinette to the far end of the aisle. "I-I think it's just a coincidence. But, let's wait for him to leave to make sure he doesn't see us."

Marinette nodded. She looked over and happened to notice a rattler. She picked it up and handed it to Adrien, who just took it while still watching the check-out. After his bodyguard exited the store, he finally looked down and then smiled brightly at Marinette. "That was lucky."

After paying for the rattler, they poked their heads out of the store and looked both ways to make sure Adrien's bodyguard was not lurking around. Hesitantly, the made their way down the street.

As they got closer to the mansion, Marinette asked, "Here first, or the feather?"

* * *

**To go inside, jump to Chapter 11: "Back to Adrien's"**

**To get the feather first, jump to Chapter 12: "I found a Feather"**


	11. Back to Adrien's

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"We're already here," Adrien said. "Let's go inside. Nathalie should be gone by now."

Marinette picked up a black rock nearby and held it up so Adrien could see that she had a rock for them to fetch from the swimming pool.

Adrien poked his head inside the front door and looked around. As he and Marinette snuck in and closed the door, there was no sign of Nathalie. They made it up to Adrien's room without bumping into anyone.

Adrien went into his closet and came out with his favorite blue scarf. He couldn't help but notice the blush on Marinette's face as he tossed it to her. He grabbed a DVD of _The Terminator _for something from the 80's. Lastly, Adrien grabbed his swimsuit. "I'll get changed in here and you can change in the bathroom."

Marinette fished her swimsuit out of the backpack and headed into Adrien's bathroom. Adrien was finished first and was hanging out at his computer, looking at some recent pictures of Ladybug on the Ladyblog when he heard a gasp. He turned around to find Marinette blushing. He felt his own cheeks start to burn as he saw Marinette with her hair down and in a cute one-piece swimsuit, which was very flattering on her.

Marinette shook herself out of her daydreams and pulled the rock out of the backpack. Adrien led her to the indoor swimming pool. She started recording the video on her phone. She held up the rock and announced, "Here's the rock." She focused the phone on Adrien and similarly announced, "H-Here's A-Adrien." Adrien waved nervously. She kept the phone in one hand as she recorded herself throwing the rock into the deep end of the pool. She followed Adrien diving in and retrieving the rock.

She handed the phone over to Adrien after he had dried his hands with a towel. Adrien announced, "Here's Marinette." Her cheeks were almost the same color as her red swimsuit. Adrien tossed the rock back into the pool and Marinette jumped in after it, albeit not as gracefully as Adrien. Adrien kept the video on her as she came back up with the rock and smiled at the camera. Adrien stopped the recording and smiled at Marinette as he helped her out of the pool.

Adrien's hands held onto Marinette's a little longer than was appropriate after helping her up. Marinette's face reddened considerably and he realized he hadn't let go. "S-Sorry."

"D-Don't apologize. Th-Thanks for h-helping me out of the p-pool."

After getting changed back into their street clothes, Marinette suggested she get the feather and meet him back at the front gate. Adrien nodded... he didn't want to be around the feather any longer than necessary.

"Do... Do you happen to have any popcorn?" Marinette asked.

"Popcorn? I think so." Adrien looked in his cabinets and found a bag, popped it into the microwave, and then emptied it into a plastic bowl for her.

"Thanks. It'll help draw out the pigeons." Marinette and Adrien left the mansion and Adrien stayed by the front gate, watching Marinette walk towards the bridge.

Marinette got to the bridge and threw a few pieces of popcorn over the edge. Sure enough, a few pigeons flew down to catch them. She threw a few more over the edge to get their attention and they flew up to the bridge after catching those few pieces. Marinette waited for them to land, and then threw the entire content of the bucket into the air, causing the pigeons to fly after the popcorn and leaving a few feathers on the bridge. Marinette collected one, put it in a zip-lock bag, and put the bag in the backpack.

As Marinette walked back to the mansion, she realized she had to figure out what to do about the last item... the Kwagatama.

* * *

**To have Marinette _find_ one, jump to Chapter 8: "I found a Kwagatama"**

**To have Marinette confess to Adrien, jump to Chapter 9: "My Kwagatama"**


	12. I found a Feather

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Adrien looked around and frowned. "I guess it couldn't hurt to get the feather first. It'd at least give a little more time for Nathalie to leave the mansion."

Marinette reached into the backpack and pulled out an empty zip-lock bag. She waved it a little and smirked. "I figured this would keep you from sneezing the rest of the night."

Adrien smiled brightly. "Thank you Marinette. You're always thinking of others."

Marinette blushed slightly and then said, "Well... I guess we just need to find a feather."

Marinette googled _where do pigeons go at night _and found out they prefer sheltered places, like under bridges. She frown slightly after passing along that knowledge to Adrien. Adrien rubbed his chin for a minute and then said, "I have an idea. Follow me."

Marinette followed Adrien towards the walkway along the Seine. They found several rocks along the way and Adrien pocketed most of them, but handed a black one to Marinette. "What's this one for?"

"For the video later when we have to fetch it out of the swimming pool."

"Oh... yeah." Marinette put the black rock into the backpack.

They finally reached the underside of the bridge. "I've been looking for an excuse to do this my entire life," Adrien said as he threw the first rock at the underside of the bridge. A few pigeons fluttered around, but no mass exodus.

Adrien threw another rock and it clanked loudly as it hit a beam. A few pigeons flew away from the bridge. Adrien prepared to throw the next rock when... "A-CHOO!"

Marinette's eyes widened and she spotted a few feathers floating down around Adrien. She quickly grabbed one and sealed it into the zip-lock bag. Adrien sneezed a few more times before they got away from the other feathers. He was fine by time they made it back to the mansion.

Adrien poked his head inside the front door and looked around. As he and Marinette snuck in and closed the door, there was no sign of Nathalie. They made it up to Adrien's room without bumping into anyone.

Adrien went into his closet and came out with his favorite blue scarf. He couldn't help but notice the blush on Marinette's face as he tossed it to her. He grabbed a DVD of _The Terminator _for something from the 80's. Lastly, Adrien grabbed his swimsuit. "I'll get changed in here and you can change in the bathroom."

Marinette fished her swimsuit out of the backpack and headed into Adrien's bathroom. Adrien was finished first and was hanging out at his computer, looking at some recent pictures of Ladybug on the Ladyblog when he heard a gasp. He turned around to find Marinette blushing. He felt his own cheeks start to burn as he saw Marinette with her hair down and in a cute one-piece swimsuit, which was very flattering on her.

Marinette shook herself out of her daydreams and pulled the rock out of the backpack. Adrien led her to the indoor swimming pool. She started recording the video on her phone. She held up the rock and announced, "Here's the rock." She focused the phone on Adrien and similarly announced, "H-Here's A-Adrien." Adrien waved nervously. She kept the phone in one hand as she recorded herself throwing the rock into the deep end of the pool. She followed Adrien diving in and retrieving the rock.

She handed the phone over to Adrien after he had dried his hands with a towel. Adrien announced, "Here's Marinette." Her cheeks were almost the same color as her red swimsuit. Adrien tossed the rock back into the pool and Marinette jumped in after it, albeit not as gracefully as Adrien. Adrien kept the video on her as she came back up with the rock and smiled at the camera. Adrien stopped the recording and smiled at Marinette as he helped her out of the pool.

Adrien's hands held onto Marinette's a little longer than was appropriate after helping her up. Marinette's face reddened considerably and he realized he hadn't let go. "S-Sorry."

"D-Don't apologize. Th-Thanks for h-helping me out of the p-pool."

As they were getting back into their street clothes, Plagg decided to get some camembert from the stash in Adrien's room. As he ate a wedge, he contemplated whether to give Adrien a Kwagatama now... and blow the Love Square wide open. Or, wait and see what Ladybug will do.

* * *

**To watch Plagg blow up the Love Square, jump to Chapter 13: "Plagg is Impatient"**

**To have Plagg wait to see what Ladybug does, jump to Chapter 14: "Plagg is Patient"**


	13. Plagg is Impatient

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

The more Plagg thought about it, the more he felt his life-force slowly draining out of him. This Love Square was going to be the death of him. He needed this to end... now.

Plagg flew back over to Adrien. "Plagg! Hide!"

"But you still have one item you haven't gotten yet. And I can help."

Adrien looked at the list. "The... Kwagatama... How are you going to help with that?"

"Hold out your hand and you'll see."

Adrien deadpanned and just stared at Plagg. "Plagg, we don't have time for games. Marinette will be out any second."

"This isn't a game... it's a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. A Kwagatama is a gift us kwamis and give to our chosen."

"I don't believe you. How would Alya know about... and how would Marinette be able to Google it?"

"You'll have to ask them. Now, hold out your hand before Marinette comes out."

Adrien reluctantly held up his hand. Plagg hummed as he spun around... and then spit into Adrien's hand.

"Eww! Plagg!"

Adrien was a little bit louder than he meant to be as the bathroom door flew open and Marinette yelled, "What's wrong?"

Marinette was frozen seeing Plagg hovering in front of Adrien, Adrien's hand cupping a vaguely familiar pool of spit that was slowly disappearing, and then hearing Tikki yell, "Wrong time for this, Plagg!"

Adrien was frozen before, but hearing and then seeing Tikki, ensured he'd never move again. Marinette and Adrien couldn't do anything but watch the two kwamis argue.

Even though Adrien had never seen Tikki, he had a pretty good idea she was Ladybug's kwami. Marinette on the other hand, had met Plagg.

"Look!" Tikki yelled at Plagg. "You broke them!"

Plagg flew over to Adrien and waved his paw in front of Adrien's frozen face. Adrien's eye twitched a little. "Yeah... That certainly wasn't part of the plan."

"Plan? Plagg... everyone who knows you knows you never have a _plan_!"

"Oh come on Sugar Cube... weren't you getting tired of this Love Square?"

"Yes... But it's not our place to force a reveal. You know that every chosen is disgusted when they first get their Kwagatama... even Marinette was."

By now, Plagg's spit was gone and black, teardrop shaped Kwagatama was in Adrien's hand.

Tikki flew over to Marinette and smiled. "Marinette... please... it's not that bad... Please? Say... something... anything..."

"A-A-A-Adrien... is... C-C-Cat N-N-N-Noir?" Marinette sat straight down, and plopped onto the floor.

That snapped Adrien out of it and he rushed over to Marinette. He helped her up and sat her on the sofa. "Marinette? Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm not sure."

Adrien looked deeply into her eyes. "Is... Is it because I'm Cat Noir? Are you disappointed it was me?"

"No... Not disappointed... just... surprised..."

"I'm glad. And... I'm glad you're Ladybug. I can't think of anyone else who'd be a better Ladybug than you."

Tears began to form in Marinette's eyes as a smile crept onto her face. "R-Really?"

"Really... I just wish I had seen it sooner."

"M-Me... Me too."

"How about we ditch Alya and Nino? I think we have a night's worth of talking to do."

"I'll text Alya..." Marinette quickly typed that she and Adrien were staying in Adrien's room tonight on her phone and promised details later. "Done." A few seconds later, she could've sworn she heard a _YES!_ over the noises of the city.

Marinette grinned nervously at Adrien. "W-What did you mean by _wish you had seen it sooner_?"

"I... uh... would certainly have asked you out. But... now... I know that you like Luka and from what I can tell... he likes you too." Adrien turned his head a little and looked down.

Marinette touched his cheek, coaxing him to look at her again. "I do like Luka and I know Luka likes me, but... I like someone else more... and Luka knows I do."

"Oh... well... he's very lucky."

"I've liked him for quite a while now, but... never had the courage to tell him."

"That's ironic... Ladybug not having courage." Adrien gave Marinette a sad smile trying to indicate he was both joking and trying to keep it together for this conversation.

"I'm just a normal girl, with a normal life... at least when I'm not Ladybug."

Adrien looked around his room and chuckled slightly. "I'm certainly _not_ a normal boy, with a normal life... but as Cat Noir I feel like I could be."

"I'm sorry... I never realized. I never imagined the two of you were the same person."

"Same here."

"I guess we each fell in love with only knowing half of the other, huh?"

Adrien nodded, then his eyes grew wide. "Y-You... fell in love... with half of me?"

Marinette smiled and nodded shyly. "I'm so, so sorry for rejecting your feelings as Cat Noir."

Adrien let out a loud laugh after a few seconds. "What a pair we make! You were friend-zoning me and I was friend-zoning you... and neither of us realized it."

Marinette started giggling listening to Adrien's laugh. Adrien's attention was brought back to her at the sound of her giggles. "That's the most beautiful sound I've heard all night."

Marinette stopped giggling and stiffen a little, with a pink hue on her cheeks. "Th-Thank you."

Adrien looked deeply into Marinette's eyes. "If I may?" he asked as he leaned forward a little, closing the distance between them.

Marinette took a deep breath and then nodded. She and Adrien leaned closer to each other until their lips met, sending electric shocks through their bodies. They wrapped each other in their arms and melted into each other. After the kiss, they stayed wrapped in each other arms for the rest of the night as they talked about everything from how Alya knows what a Kwagatama is to how they were almost caught transforming on several occasions.

Adrien and Marinette sat and continued talking for hours on end. They probably would've continued talking longer, but the sunrise interrupted them and they knew they needed to get out of the mansion before Nathalie arrived for work.

* * *

**The End**


	14. Plagg is Patient

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Plagg could physically feel the weight of the Love Square on him... like it was going to crush him. He had to do something about it... but then remembered that Tikki would literally crush him if he interfered. Instead, he flew back to Adrien and hid in his shirt. At least he was able to swipe some more camembert before having to head back to Nino's for the night.

Marinette still had the backpack with her as she eyed her Kwagatama. She sighed and put it into the backpack after removing it from her necklace. "I'll just tell Adrien I found it at the hotel."

Tikki smiled at Marinette. "I think that's the best idea." She flew to hide in Marinette's purse.

Marinette exited the bathroom and sat down next to Adrien. "Is that everything?"

Adrien pulled out the list and mentally checked off each item except for... "The Kwagatama. We haven't gotten it yet."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I found one laying around at the hotel and... uh... liberated it."

"Marinette! You stole someone's Kwagatama?"

"No! It was on the floor, behind a plant. I saw it when I dropped the match book."

"Okay... I guess it's okay. You can always return it to lost-and-found tomorrow."

"Exactly. That's what I was thinking."

"Can I see it? I'd like to know what it is."

Marinette dug through the backpack and pulled out a small, red, tooth-shaped piece of jewelry that had a hole in the portion that was wider. "See..."

"Cool. What kind of material is this?"

"Hair..."

"Hair? Wow, I didn't know you could make jewelry using hair."

"That's what makes it a Kwagatama."

"Cool!" Adrien smiled brightly at Marinette as she returned the Kwagatama to the backpack.

Marinette and Adrien walked back to the school. About a block away, they saw Alya running like a mad woman and Marinette took off running. It was a race now. Whoever got to the steps... provided they had all 10 items... would win.

Unfortunately for Marinette, Alya was closer to the school than she was and Alya beat her by about 5 seconds.

"HA!" Alya yelled and held up her hands in victory.

Marinette caught her breath and then said, "Not so fast. You have to have gotten all 10 items."

"Oh we did. Did you?"

"Yes!"

"Even the Kwagatama?"

"Even the Kwagatama! I found one at the hotel."

"Ha! I doubt it. You probably just think it's a Kwagatama and it's really just something you happened to find that you're going to try to pass off as a Kwagatama."

"Girls!" Adrien pleaded as he and Nino finally arrived. "We'll just compare everything."

"Fine!" both girls said at the same time and glared at each other.

Nino just looked at Adrien and shook his head. Both of those girls were way too competitive for it to be healthy.

They laid each item side by side from each team. They watched the 2 minute video of Adrien and Marinette and fast-forwarded for the highlights of Alya and Nino's 45 minute video. "How did you beat us again?" Marinette asked incredulously.

"We got a break on the feather. We found some laying around." Nino offered.

"That, and we wasted a bit of time waiting for my bodyguard to leave the party supply store," Adrien admitted.

"Dude! Was your bodyguard tailing you?" Nino adjusted his cap.

"We think... we hope... it was a coincidence." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

Alya inspected the two Kwagatamas closely. "What's this one made of?"

"Hair." Marinette stated matter-of-factly. "You can see the strands if you look closely."

"I don't know how you did this. But I can't prove it's not a Kwagatama." Alya huffed. "But, we still beat you back. So, it's floor-city for you and Adrien tonight."

The two couples put everything back into their backpacks and headed to Nino's room for the rest of the evening. The competition-fever between Alya and Marinette was gone by the time they got there.

* * *

**The End**


	15. Alya and Nino

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya drug Nino away in a huff, not letting go until they were at her apartment building. "So... I guess we're going to your room first?" Nino asked.

Alya huffed again. "Marinette can be _SO _competitive sometimes!"

"It's okay. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll get stuck on something while we're stuck on the swimming pool."

Nino and Alya entered her house and was greeted by Nora. "Hey, fly-weights! I thought the sleep-over was at Nino's?"

"It is," Alya replied. "But... we're doing a scavenger hunt first."

"I see. Well... stay safe."

"Thanks, Nora... I mean Anansi," Nino corrected.

Nora went back to watching television as Alya and Nino headed into the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Alya pulled out a small tail-shaped piece of jewelry that was white at the tip and orange at the top, like a fox tail. It had a hole through the orange section. She held it up and announced, "Behold, a Kwagatama!"

"Cool! But... what is it?"

"It was a birthday gift from Trixx. Ladybug happened to need my help on my birthday and Trixx gave it to me."

"So... only a miraculous holder could have a Kwagatama?"

"Exactly. Which means there's no way Marinette and Adrien can find a real one. She might try to pass something off as a Kwagatama, but it couldn't possibly be real."

"Can you only get it on your birthday?"

"I don't think so... but I'm sure it's probably something given only on special occasions."

Alya grabbed her backpack and put the Kwagatama in it. She grabbed one of her scarfs and a toddler's rattle she had kept from when the twins were younger, placing those in the backpack also. She was about to leave when Nino piped up, "Don't you need a swimsuit also?"

Alya grumbled something unintelligible and then picked out a swimsuit and placed it in the backpack also.

"Okay... Come on Nino!"

"Where are we going now?"

Alya stopped for a few seconds trying to plan out the rest of their evening. "Got it. Let's go."

"I'm following you."

* * *

**To go to Nino's Room, jump to Chapter 16: "Nino's Room"**

**To go get the match book, jump to Chapter 23: "Get Match Book"**


	16. Nino's Room

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Nino was walking with Alya... or rather being drug by Alya... and the surroundings started looking familiar. "My room?"

"Yep. That way we can get the other easy items first and your swimsuit for later."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nino's mom greeted them when they came in. "Oh. I thought you were going to be out later."

"We are, mom. Just stopping in for some supplies."

"Okay. Where's Adrien and Marinette?"

"Probably waiting back at the school," grumbled Alya under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Alya said they were going to meet us back at the school." Nino smiled nervously.

Nino excused them and they headed into his room. Alya open the backpack and Nino tossed her one of his other hats, Madonna's _Like a Virgin _CD for something from the 80's... earning a smirk from Alya, and a flashlight. As he was going to get his swimsuit, Alya asked, "Why do you have a flashlight in your room?"

"So I can see behind my equipment and make sure all the cords are hooked up."

"Oh..." Alya replied as she caught Nino's swimsuit and stuffed it into the backpack.

She zipped up the backpack and practically pulled Nino's arm out of socket as she hurried them out of the apartment to their next stop.

Nino's mom looked on with worry, and then just shook her head. She liked that Nino had a girlfriend, but wished she didn't have such a strong personality sometimes.

* * *

**To go get the match book, jump to Chapter 17: "Swim Later"**

**To go get the video, jump to Chapter 20: "Swim Now"**


	17. Swim Later

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya and Nino were walking down the road, towards the recreation center when she spotted Marinette and Adrien. She quickly hid them in the bushes to watch. Adrien went inside of a club... apparently to get a match book and Marinette was walking towards their location, looking up.

Alya craned her neck to see what Marinette was focusing on and saw the birds fluttering around the street light. "Perfect," she whispered to Nino. "We'll let her do the work to scare the birds and then we'll run over and get a feather after she leaves."

Nino nodded and they both turned to watch Marinette throw some pebbles at the birds. One ricocheted off the light post and beaned Nino in the head. Alya quickly grabbed his mouth and kept him from blowing their cover.

After Nino calmed down enough, Alya removed her hand and picked up the small, white pebble. Showing it to Nino, she smiled brightly and whispered, "For the swimming pool. I can't wait to see the look on Marinette's face when she sees that we used the same pebble she was using the scare the birds."

"Dude! That's awesome," Nino whispered and gave a thumbs-up.

As soon as Marinette was out of earshot, Alya darted over to the street light and picked up one of the other feathers. She rejoined Nino and they waited for a few minutes as Marinette and Adrien were still at the club. "What are they doing?" Alya whispered.

"I dunno?" Nino adjusted his cap. "Maybe they're checking their list?"

"We're wasting too much time. Let's get a match book somewhere else."

Alya began speed walking again, with her boyfriend once again being drug behind her. They spotted a small 24-hour convenience store and popped in there to get the match book.

As they were paying, they saw Marinette and Adrien running past the window. "Huh..." Nino said. "I guess they finished looking over their list and realized they still needed that one _special _item."

Alya smirked, knowing he was talking about the Kwagatama. "Oh well... I guess they're going to be running around all of Paris all night trying to find it."

As they stepped out into the street, Alya was trying to figure out if the recreation center was closer so they could do the video, or... if the party supply store was closer so they could get a lucky charm.

* * *

**To go to the recreation center first, jump to Chapter 18: "Lucky Charm Later"**

**To go to the party supply store first, jump to Chapter 19: "Lucky Charm Now"**


	18. Lucky Charm Later

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya and Nino arrived at the recreation center. They quickly changed into their swimsuits. "Ladies first," Nino announced as he held up the white pebble.

"Oh no you don't. Do you really want me to be seeing how much time you're taking after I've already floundered around for who knows how long?"

"Good point." Alya started recording and threw the pebble into the pool. Thankfully, she was able to keep her glasses on while filming... however, after about 10 minutes of Nino failing to retrieve the pebble, she wished she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Finally, after about 25 minutes, Nino finally retrieved the pebble. "It's nearly impossible to see against the bottom of the pool. Perhaps were should've pick something darker..."

Alya huffed. "Too late now. I have to retrieve the same object you did." Alya handed the phone to Nino and heard the pebble hit the water as she was removing her glasses.

Alya wasn't much better. It took her almost 20 minutes before she finally got the pebble. "Finally! Hurry up and get changed... we've still got to get the lucky charm."

A few minutes later and the two teens burst forth from the recreation center, fully clothed and running towards the party supply store. At this point, Alya didn't care about keeping Nino with her. She beat him inside by about a minute and was at the check-out counter when he walked in. She held up the beaded bracelet and winked. "This is close enough to Marinette's _lucky charm_."

Nino had hardly caught his breath by time Alya had grabbed his hand and twirled him around towards the exit. Alya drug Nino back to the school as she began to speed walk again.

About half a block away, they saw Marinette and Adrien walking. Alya let go of Nino and began running as fast as she could. Marinette took off running also. It was a race now. Whoever got to the steps... provided they had all 10 items... would win.

Unfortunately for Marinette, Alya was closer to the school than she was and Alya beat her by about 5 seconds.

"HA!" Alya yelled and held up her hands in victory.

Marinette caught her breath and then said, "Not so fast. You have to have gotten all 10 items."

"Oh we did. Did you?"

"Yes!"

"Even the Kwagatama?"

"Even the Kwagatama! I found one at the hotel."

"Ha! I doubt it. You probably just think it's a Kwagatama and it's really just something you happened to find that you're going to try to pass off as a Kwagatama."

"Girls!" Adrien pleaded as he and Nino finally arrived. "We'll just compare everything."

"Fine!" both girls said at the same time and glared at each other.

Nino just looked at Adrien and shook his head. Both of those girls were way too competitive for it to be healthy.

They laid each item side by side from each team. They watched the 2 minutes video of Adrien and Marinette and fast-forwarded for the highlights of Alya and Nino's 45 minute video. "How did you beat us again?" Marinette asked incredulously.

"We got a break on the feather. We found some laying around." Nino offered.

"That, and we wasted a bit of time waiting for my bodyguard to leave the party supply store," Adrien admitted.

"Dude! Was your bodyguard tailing you?" Nino adjusted his cap.

"We think... we hope... it was a coincidence." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

Alya inspected the two Kwagatamas closely. "What's this one made of?"

"Hair." Marinette stated matter-of-factly. "You can see the strands if you look closely."

"I don't know how you did this. But I can't prove it's not a Kwagatama." Alya huffed. "But, we still beat you back. So, it's floor-city for you and Adrien tonight."

The two couples put everything back into their backpacks and headed to Nino's room for the rest of the evening. The competition-fever between Alya and Marinette was gone by the time they got there.

* * *

**The End**


	19. Lucky Charm Now

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya ran over to the party supply store. At this point, Alya didn't care about keeping Nino with her. She beat him inside by about a minute and was at the check-out counter when he walked in. She held up the beaded bracelet and winked. "This is close enough to Marinette's _lucky charm_."

Nino had hardly caught his breath by time Alya had grabbed his hand and twirled him around towards the exit.

Alya and Nino arrived at the recreation center. They quickly changed into their swimsuits. "Ladies first," Nino announced as he held up the white pebble.

"Oh no you don't. Do you really want me to be seeing how much time you're taking after I've already floundered around for who knows how long?"

"Good point." Alya started recording and threw the pebble into the pool. Thankfully, she was able to keep her glasses on while filming... however, after about 10 minutes of Nino failing to retrieve the pebble, she wished she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Finally, after about 25 minutes, Nino finally retrieved the pebble. "It's nearly impossible to see against the bottom of the pool. Perhaps we should've pick something darker..."

Alya huffed. "Too late now. I have to retrieve the same object you did." Alya handed the phone to Nino and heard the pebble hit the water as she was removing her glasses.

Alya wasn't much better. It took her almost 20 minutes before she finally got the pebble. "Finally! Hurry up and get changed."

A few minutes later and the two teens burst forth from the recreation center, fully clothed. Alya drug Nino back to the school as she began to speed walk again.

There was no sign of Marinette or Adrien, causing Alya to let out a loud "Woo Hoo!" Nino just smiled at her and they stood around talking for a few minutes before they spotted Marinette and Adrien walking slowly towards the school, holding hands, and Marinette's head leaning on Adrien's arm.

"What took you two love birds so long?" Alya teased when she saw them walking back hand-in-hand.

"We didn't find a Kwagatama," Marinette offered.

"Aha! I knew that'd get you!" Alya exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, you got us. Can we just head back to Nino's? It's getting pretty late already." Marinette leaned her head back onto Adrien's shoulder.

The two couples headed back to Nino's and had a good sleep-over... even if Marinette and Adrien had to sleep on the floor.

* * *

**The End**


	20. Swim Now

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya and Nino arrived at the recreation center. Alya had picked up a white pebble on the way over from Nino's so they could fetch it.

As they entered the recreation center, they saw Marinette and Adrien. Both of them were already wet and still in their swimsuits. "You two are already done with the video, huh?" Alya asked.

"Good Luck." Marinette responded as she grabbed her backpack and she walked away with Adrien to go get changed back into their street clothes.

They quickly changed into their swimsuits. Both of them beat the other couple out of the dressing room since Marinette and Adrien still had to dry off at least. "Ladies first," Nino announced as he held up the white pebble.

"Oh no you don't. Do you really want me to be seeing how much time you're taking after I've already floundered around for who knows how long?"

"Good point." Alya started recording and threw the pebble into the pool. Thankfully, she was able to keep her glasses on while filming... however, after about 10 minutes of Nino failing to retrieve the pebble, she wished she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Finally, after about 25 minutes, Nino finally retrieved the pebble. "It's nearly impossible to see against the bottom of the pool. Perhaps we should've pick something darker..."

Alya huffed. "Too late now. I have to retrieve the same object you did." Alya handed the phone to Nino and heard the pebble hit the water as she was removing her glasses.

Adrien once again beat Marinette out of the locker room and was watching as Alya was still trying to fetch the rock. "Mesmerizing, isn't it?" Marinette asked as she came up behind him.

"It's almost hypnotizing," Adrien replied as Marinette pulled him out of the recreation center. She smirked as Alya's voice lingered behind them with a few choice words.

Alya wasn't much better. It took her almost 20 minutes before she finally got the pebble. "Finally! Hurry up and get changed... Marinette and Adrien are long gone."

A few minutes later and the two teens burst forth from the recreation center, fully clothed.

Nino smirked at Alya. "What's with you?" she asked.

"I found something in my locker I think you'll appreciate."

"What?" Nino held up a match book and Alya's eyes glowed. "That's awesome! Now all we need now is the feather and lucky charm."

* * *

**To get the feather first, jump to Chapter 21: "Alya gets a Feather"**

**To get the lucky charm first, jump to Chapter 22: "Nino Makes a Lucky Charm"**


	21. Alya gets a Feather

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya and Nino looked around and didn't see any pigeons. Alya quickly got out her phone and searched _where do pigeons go at night_. Alya's face fell as she read they like to shelter under places like bridges. "I think this is going to take longer than I expected."

Alya drug Nino behind her to the walkway along the Seine. She grabbed every rock or pebble she could along the way. Once they got under the bridge she smiled at Nino. "Time to relieve some stress."

She chunked the first pebble up and nothing happened. She picked a small rock and chunked it, a few pigeons stirred. She kept throwing rocks until she finally hit the bridge just right to make a large clanking sound. Several pigeons flew away and Alya was about to throw another rock when Nino put a hand on her shoulder.

Alya turned around and Nino was holding a feather, smiling. "Perfect. We've got to run."

Alya was running towards the party supply store. At this point, Alya didn't care about keeping Nino with her. She beat him inside by about a minute and was at the check-out counter when he walked in. She held up the beaded bracelet and winked. "This is close enough to Marinette's _lucky charm_."

Nino had hardly caught his breath by time Alya had grabbed his hand and twirled him around towards the exit. Alya drug Nino back to the school as she began to speed walk again.

Alya yelled, "NO!"

Alya and Nino arrived to find Adrien and Marinette sitting together with Marinette having what appeared to be a permanent smile and blush. "Dudes, you look comfy," Nino teased.

"We are," Marinette replied dreamily.

"Okay..." Alya started. "So you beat us back, but did you get all 10 items?"

"I think so," Adrien stated as they pulled the backpack around and unzipped it.

Marinette pulled out each item and showed them the video. Alya counted out the 10 items she could see. "How! How did you get a Kwagatama?"

"We bought it at a fashion supply store," Adrien answered.

Alya picked up the Kwagatama and inspected it. "Let's see your items," Marinette prodded.

They inspected the 10 items, including the 45 minute video of Alya and Nino diving for the rock... of which they fast forwarded through most of it just to verify.

"Your Kwagatama looks like the one we bought," Adrien announced. Alya again inspected her Kwagatama next to the one provided my Marinette and Adrien.

"Fine! You win!" Alya huffed and handed the Kwagatama back to Marinette. "I don't know how you found it at a store, but I can't prove it's not a Kwagatama."

Alya turned back to Nino who was scratching his head. He was just about to ask something, but Alya shushed him and glared at him. "S-Sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Marinette asked.

"N-Nothing. Alya just thought the two of you wouldn't be able to get a Kwagatama."

"Well... she just didn't realize how competitive I can be," Marinette quipped with smirk.

"Let's just head back to Nino's" Alya huffed. She was going to need extra blankets if she was going to be sleeping on the floor.

* * *

**The End**


	22. Nino Makes a Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya and Nino looked around and didn't see any pigeons. Alya quickly got out her phone and searched _where do pigeons go at night_. Alya's face fell as she read they like to shelter under places like bridges. "I think this is going to take longer than I expected."

"It's okay. You go get the feather and I'll get the lucky charm."

"Thanks, Nino. I'll meet you at the party supply store."

Alya ran off to get the feather by chunking rocks at the pigeons under the bridge over the Seine. Nino jogged over to the party supply store. He grabbed some elastic strands and some beads. He tied a knot at one end of the elastic strand. He had several red, blue, green, and white beads that he slid onto the elastic strand randomly. He tied off the other end, and then tied the two knotted ends together to make a bracelet.

Nino was checking-out when Alya burst through the door. He held it up for her to see and she gave a thumbs-up while catching her breath.

Alya and Nino exited the party supply store and Alya ran all the way back to the school. She yelled, "Woo Hoo!" when she didn't see Marinette or Adrien. Nino caught up with her after a minute or two.

After about 10 minutes, Alya and Nino sat down on the steps to relax. "What's taking them so long?" Alya complained.

"I dunno. Maybe they're still looking for the Kwagatama." Nino looked at his watch. "It's 10:25. They know they should be back here around 10:30."

Alya nudged Nino. "What time is it now?"

"10:45. We might have to head back to my apartment so we don't get in trouble."

Alya nodded. As they were standing up, Alya's cell phone dinged. "YES!" Alya shrieked after reading the text from Marinette.

"What is it?"

"Marinette and Adrien decided to stay the night in his room instead."

"Dude!"

"I know, right! This scavenger hunt was _so _worth it."

Alya and Nino walked hand-in-hand to his apartment. Apparently, neither couple was going to be sleeping on the floor tonight.

* * *

**The End**


	23. Get Match Book

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya figured they could get a match book on the way to Nino's, so they took a small detour a few streets over, with Alya dragging Nino behind her.

Apparently, she took a corner too fast and heard a loud clank behind her and felt Nino's arm forcibly remove itself from her hand. She spun around to find that Nino had been thrust full-speed into a street light.

Alya ran back and pulled Nino back up to his feet. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Nino waved her off. "I-It's okay. I know we need to hurry."

Just then, a feather floated down in front of Nino's face. Alya grabbed it with a smirked, patted Nino on the shoulder, and stated bluntly, "Way to use your head!"

Nino smiled a little and they were off again. They stopped at a convenience store to buy a match book when they saw Marinette and Adrien walk by. After checking-out, they followed the other couple to see what they were up to... at least they only planned to follow them until they had to cut off and go to Nino's apartment.

They watched Marinette and Adrien split up and Adrien went into a club, apparently to get a match book also.

They were about to turn off and head to Nino's room when they saw Adrien exit the club, completely pale. "Dude!" Nino exclaimed and pointed towards Adrien. "Do you think we should check on him?"

* * *

**To check on Adrien, jump to Chapter 24: "You Okay Adrien"**

**To ignore Adrien, jump to Chapter 25: "Adrien Who"**


	24. You Okay Adrien

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya sighed that all too familiar sigh of knowing the right thing to do, but not really wanting to do it even though you know you're going to end up doing it. "As much as I hate to, I think we should check on Adrien. I don't know how much longer Marinette is going to take before she finds him like that."

Nino and Alya ran over and waved in front of Adrien's face. "Dude? Are you okay?"

"Come on Adrien... Snap out of it."

They each took turns trying to get Adrien out of his catatonic state by shaking him or speaking to him. They had no luck. Alya spotted Marinette leaving her place by the street light and nudged Nino. "Let's go, Marinette can take it from here."

"Sorry dude. We tried."

Nino and Alya slipped around back so Marinette wouldn't see them and then headed for Nino's room.

Nino's mom greeted them when they came in. "Oh. I thought you were going to be out later."

"We are, mom. Just stopping in for some supplies."

"Okay. Where's Adrien and Marinette?"

"They're... getting some other supplies I don't have in my room." Nino smiled nervously.

Nino excused them and they headed into his room. Alya open the backpack and Nino tossed her one of his other hats, Madonna's _Like a Virgin _CD for something from the 80's... earning a smirk from Alya, and a flashlight. As he was going to get his swimsuit, Alya asked, "Why do you have a flashlight in your room?"

"So I can see behind my equipment and make sure all the cords are hooked up."

"Oh..." Alya replied as she caught Nino's swimsuit and stuffed it into the backpack.

She zipped up the backpack and practically pulled Nino's arm out of socket as she hurried them out of the apartment to their next stop.

Nino's mom looked on with worry, and then just shook her head. She liked that Nino had a girlfriend, but wished she didn't have such a strong personality sometimes.

* * *

**To go to the recreation center first, jump to Chapter 18: "Lucky Charm Later"**

**To go to the party supply store first, jump to Chapter 19: "Lucky Charm Now"**


	25. Adrien Who

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alya looked at Nino like he had no understanding of the stakes. "Adrien is Marinette's responsibility right now. If we want to win, we've got to keep going."

Nino bowed his head and whispered to himself, "Sorry dude."

Alya grabbed Nino's arm again and they were off, heading full-speed towards Nino's apartment.

Nino's mom greeted them when they came in. "Oh. I thought you were going to be out later."

"We are, mom. Just stopping in for some supplies."

"Okay. Where's Adrien and Marinette?"

"Probably waiting back at the school," grumbled Alya under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Alya said they were going to meet us back at the school." Nino smiled nervously.

Nino excused them and they headed into his room. Alya open the backpack and Nino tossed her one of his other hats, Madonna's _Like a Virgin _CD for something from the 80's... earning a smirk from Alya, and a flashlight. As he was going to get his swimsuit, Alya asked, "Why do you have a flashlight in your room?"

"So I can see behind my equipment and make sure all the cords are hooked up."

"Oh..." Alya replied as she caught Nino's swimsuit and stuffed it into the backpack.

She zipped up the backpack and practically pulled Nino's arm out of socket as she hurried them out of the apartment to their next stop.

Nino's mom looked on with worry, and then just shook her head. She liked that Nino had a girlfriend, but wished she didn't have such a strong personality sometimes.

* * *

**To go to the recreation center first, jump to Chapter 18: "Lucky Charm Later"**

**To go to the party supply store first, jump to Chapter 19: "Lucky Charm Now"**


End file.
